It is known that a cable end, the electrical conductor of which is to be electrically contacted to a conductor trace of a printed-circuit board, is prepared and contacted in the following manner: The cable, which has either only a single electrical conductor or multiple electrical conductors, is freed of its insulation (stripped) in the end region and is fitted into a throughgoing hole in the printed-circuit board and then soldered there to the conductor trace which surrounds the hole. Thus, although an electrically reliable and mechanically stable connection is established between the cable and the printed-circuit board, this is not always advantageous, since not all types of cable (circular conductors, stranded conductors, ribbon cable, and the like) may be readily used. Furthermore, a soldered connection is problematic when the surrounding temperatures cause softening under heat and even complete melting of the solder.